danddfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chromatic Dragon
Chromatic dragons are a class of inherently evil dragons. Species of chromatic dragon are named for their scale color. Types Black Dragons Black dragons, or skull dragons, are the most vile-tempered and cruel of all chromatic dragons and possess an acid breath weapon. They make their lairs in large caves or underground chambers next to swamps or murky ponds. A black dragon's diet consists of fish, mollusks, aquatic critters and some red meat from terrestrial animals. Blue Dragons Blue dragons are orderly creatures and are unusual for chromatics in that they keep fairly well-ordered, hierarchical societies. They are more likely to be mocking and manipulative than outrightly cruel or murderous to "lesser" creatures, aided greatly by their natural talents for hallucination. They are infamous for tricking desert travelers into drinking sand or going miles out of their way to avoid nonexistent dust basins. Its breath weapon is lightning or a large electrical charge. Brown Dragons Brown dragons, also called great desert dragons, are wingless dragons with acid breath weapons. A brown dragon typically lairs in a large cave or underground chamber, deep under the desert sand. Green Dragons Green dragons revel in combat, and will often attack for no apparent reason. They are highly territorial, and will often view any intrusion into their domain, voluntary or not, as a personal affront. They are extremely cunning and duplicitous foes, and love double-crossing others. A traveler who stumbles into a green dragon's territory might be able to bribe the dragon for safe passage, but more often than not the dragon will pretend to agree and then attack the unsuspecting offender once his or her guard is down. Their breath weapon is a cloud of green poisonous gas. Red Dragons Red dragons are covetous, evil creatures, interested only in their own well-being, vanity and the extension of their treasure hoards. They are supremely confident of their own abilities and are prone to making snap decisions without any forethought. Red dragons are the most powerful of the chromatic dragons, and breathe a cone of fire. White Dragons White dragons are the weakest and the most feral of the classic chromatic dragons, but they are by no means stupid or harmless. They are still powerful enough to overwhelm most humans and have exceptional long-term memories. Adult white dragons have several abilities well-suited to their arctic habitat: they can climb ice cliffs with ease, fly very high and fast, and are exceptional swimmers. They love to swim in cold water; the more frigid, the better. They breathe a cone of ice or frost. Grey Dragons Gray dragons are the most enigmatic of all chromatic dragons. Lacking in distinctive hue, they are hunters on stony borderlands, forever soaring in the sky's embrace. Also called fang dragons (for their ferocity), stone dragons (for their ability to petrify victims), and spike dragons (for their detachable spikes), these beasts share the worst qualities of other chromatic dragons. They can petrify opponents. Purple Dragons Purple dragons, also known as deep dragons, are possibly the least well known of the chromatic dragon family. Most surface creatures have no knowledge of the existence of purple dragons. Many of those who have heard of purple dragons dismiss such stories as myth or misconception. Purple dragons often lord over many assassins and spies. Yellow Dragons Solitary and secretive dragons who prefer to lay in wait for prey to stumble into carefully prepared traps instead of hunting actively. They are among the most agile and quick of all dragons. Their breath weapon is a watery blast that contains a highly corrosive sodium compound. They adore water and often spend their free time playing in it. They despise Bronze Dragons. Orange Dragons Crafty predators who attack from ambush. They prefer to lurk in deep rivers and lakes. They are highly territorial and natural tyrants who seek to bring creatures in their area under their control. They bear a passing resemblance to a monstrous, orange alligator. Their breath weapon is a blast of molten rock. See also * Metallic Dragon, a group of goodly dragon subraces. * Gem Dragon, a group of insular dragons who usually live on alternate planes. Category:Dragon species Category:Dragons